


Bunny for Your Thoughts

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Bunny Newt, M/M, Wolf Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Percival is a stress out wolf, maybe the new bunny will cheer him up.





	

Percival growled to himself as he filled out paperwork that his supposed workers should have did. _If the job has to be done do it your self._ His ear perked up hearing footsteps coming towards his office, he gripped his pen thinking it be one of the idiots he barked at clearly not learning their lesson. But instead it was Seraphina the lioness didn't even knock walking in not even phase at the obvious stress wolf.

" Yes?"

" You seem tense."

" Thanks for pointing that out, reason you're here _boss_."

" We have a new employee and I like you don't scare this one."

" Hmm....Yes because a wolf is scarcer than a lion. Understood but try telling that to the others. Now if you excuse me I need some coffee _and some whiskey_."

Percival got out his chair walking past Seraphina her tail lazily wagging then wrapping her  waist. After he left she smiled to herself _Perry you owe me a drink and a thank you,_

When he arrived to the break room everyone got up quickly tail between there legs or ears folded down. Mostly due to literally hearing Mr.Graves curse out his co-workers on paperwork Wednesday of all days. Percival paid no mind he has the break room and his coffee to himself. After his second cup he headed to leave the room but bumped into someone hard where both fell on the ground. " SON OF-WATCH WHERE Y-.....you are going _Whoa_. Percival did a double take there was a man with long bunny ears on top of his brown reddish hair folded down. " Bugger...S-sorry I got lost this place is huge." The bunny got up dusting off his brown waistcoat, and fixing his rolled up white sleeves. He then patted down on his gray pants which suited his skinny legs and complimented the brown boots. Percival slowly got up eyeing the man up and down _Tall guy._ " Don't worry about just be careful. You must be new here what's your name?" The man blushed a bit looking away from their eye contact. " Newton Scamander. Newt is fine, I'm the new counsel for this place. Newt said with a shy smile, Percival was blown away by the his green eyes and the light freckles on his face. He had to control himself and tail from how excited he was. " I see well welcome Newt. Percival Graves I'm the director of this establishment." Newt shook his hand likely the nice gesture judging by how his ears lifted up it was adorable and he actually meant it. " So counselor, tell me about that please."

It was very interesting hearing Newt talked about his work very passionate about it. Percival liked that, he too loved his work and cared deeply about doing it right. Newt mention about how he studied all animals behaviors which helps him understand each person more and connecting with them. It was impressive the bunny knew his stuff, and a lot about Percival and that's just from talking to him haven't even gotten to know the wolf on a personal level. " Mr. Scamander there you are! Your office is ready come on I'll help you set up." Percival ears went down disappointed Newt had to go, meaning he have to go doing paperwork. But who's says he can't still hang around him.

" I'll take it from here."

" I beg your pardon?."

" Is there a problem?"

"N-no Sir. I still have some unfinished paperwork. Um gentlemen."

Newt's give a confused looked, on ear up the other bent. Percival smiled tail wagging," Come on lets get you settled in."

Newt's office was quite spacious even a little bit bigger than Percival's. There was a thinking chair desk, and lots of bookshelves.

" Mr.Graves?"

" Percival is fine."

"Percival, would you mind helping me place the books on the shelf and you can help yourself to the candy bowl.  Newt said pen in his mouth as he was looking over his list checking to what else needs to be done. Percival agreed of course and went to the first box he saw grabbing some books. He stared at Newt for a moment enjoying the view. The bunny had a cute tail like a cotton ball matching his hair color. He tapped his foot really fast trying to think then stop when he turned around grabbing another box. Percival noticed it was a wolf book, and Newt placed it on his desk _Interesting_. The wolf slowly creeped behind the bunny and particular sandwiched the man between him and the shelf.

His ears shoot up startled being sneaked up on, " Percival...is something wrong." Newt neck and face turned red feeling his boss sniff him. He likes Mr.Gra-Percival the others said he's scary and not to be messed with but Newt says otherwise. But he's not stupid, Percival has a crush on him and Newt picked that up pretty quickly even developed a crush on the wolf. Things just felt to fast and he's a bunny for crying out loud. " P-Percival we're at work...could this wait by chance." The wolf let out a low growl thinking it over _Time and a place I guess._ Percival placed a light kiss on Newt's neck going down to his shoulder, using his hand he touched the cotton tail giving it a light squeeze. Newt let out a whimper feeling his tail being touched ( it's the most sensitive part on his body besides his ears.) He yelp when he felt teeth lightly bite down on his ear and a hand rubbed on chest wondering when his shirt got unbutton. Feeling overwhelmed he tapped his foot rapidly on the floor, Percival pulled away quickly. Good thing he did too not want to upset the bunny but also because he heard a knock on the door.

" Oh there you are Mr. Graves. Madame President wants you to come to her office. _Now_. Hey Newt, this bad wolf giving you trouble?" Percival shot them a look which cause them to shriek leaving the room. He looked back at Newt who was red as a tomato both ears bent. " I'm sorry Newt...got a little too close. I'll go now so you can finishing organizing.  He signed ears folded down tails between his legs cursing himself do exactly what he was told not too. However not even going far he felt his hand being held. Newt was looking at him but rather the floor. " Do you think maybe...we can meet later for lunch? Get to know each other better. I like taking things slow." Newt let out a nervous chuckle at his little inside joke. Percival ears peaked up, surprised, " Yeah I like that a lot Newt. I better go but I'll catch ya later." That earned him a kiss on the cheek and Percival had to control himself, can't let anyone see a blush wolf walking down the halls. Leaving the office he head straight to Seraphina's room assuming it's going to be about Newt. He was correct.

" You seemed relaxed."

" I guess, you wanted me for something."

"  You meet Newt I knew he do you some good and the business as a whole. Your welcome and you can show thanks by buying me a drink."

 _Clever girl_ " Alright thanks. But weather check not today. I got lunch with a bunny. Lets try tomorrow."

 

 

 


End file.
